Carter O'Dell
' Carter O'Dell' played by Jamie Mcshane is the husband of Donna, and the father of Gerald, the young faith healer who once happened to be known only as God's Little Finger. But the secret behind his son's divine gift of "healing" was a actually a scam he had cooked up few years ago, making him a bit of a crook with using his own boy and his "gift" as a front to make money for him and his family, but have finally told Gerald the truth in the end before it was too late. He appeared in I Won't Die with a Little Help from My Friends (Part 2). History Carter O'Dell alongside his wife Donna used to throw revivals for their son Gerald under the name God's Little Finger who was rumored to have healing powers until he he can no longer heal anyone anymore after he saw Earl and Joy robbed and hurt people on the news. He and his family can no longer do revivals, nor can have no fancy two-story house. Now he even kills posssums to keep making money and get his family by, though Darnell and Joy don't agree with doing the same thing he did for his family since they also learned he charged people for faith healing. Randy shows Gerald Earl's list to prove that Earl is no longer a bad guy and has turned his life around. But when Joy after explaining her own bad deeds and her 'good' personality without use of a list or anything else to make up for that, mouths off and being crude to the boy, even calls him "God's Middle Finger", the boy shuts down again. Since Carter asked Darnell and Randy to prove that Joy is not technically evil, Darnell videotapes her "doing good things" since, he learned how to make propaganda videos which would make anybody believe or disbelieve, to show to the young faith healer. Though Carter couldn't be there to see it because he's working on the rodent at a water park, it works; the boy agrees to help Earl. Back at the hospital, Randy and Joy along with Darnell and the boy's mother Donna O'Dell bring the faith healer to Earl's room. Everyone including Earl's best friend Catalina who also believed in faith healers, gathered and watched as the young boy tries, but nothing happens. His father Carter O'Dell walks in when he heard the news that his son was back in business, and even stopping his son from pulling all the plugs of Earl's life support machines to continue try, only to tell the boy that the whole faith healer thing was a trick and a scam. Since few years ago that day when a poor bird hit itself on window and was thought to be dead, only to wake up and flew out of Gerald's hands, His father Carter convinces people that it was a miracle and that his son have been given healing powers from God, thus made the whole thing up so they could make money. Bach then he even paid Earl to show off a limp before Gerald "healed" him. In the end, the truth ends up setting the young boy free to be a normal kid again now he can no longer wear gloves to school every day and can everybody including kids his age besides cafeteria ladies. Though his mother Donna was very disappointed in her husband that he not only lied to his own family, but also lied and cheated sick and injured people out of thousands of dollars. So, Gerald asked Randy and his family to crossed him off the list, and he and his family left to start a new, normal life, Category:Characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Living characters